


Please Don't Fall In Love (With Me)

by kingjishwa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjishwa/pseuds/kingjishwa
Summary: Love cannot be controlled or prevented. When you fall in love, a black line appears on the wrist of the hand you write with. If the love you have with that person does not last, the line will turn into a scar.Most people have 2 or 3 scars.Josh Dun has many scars;So does Tyler Joseph.But, Tyler's never fallen in love?





	

Love could always be interpreted in various ways. Some made it their goal in life; the pretentious turned their noses to it — and then there were the majority who did indeed want it but did not necessarily seek it out. One opinion about love would always be considered the more ‘sensible’ and another the more ‘radical’, but a clear answer could never be truly provided.  
As the ones who were called ‘foolish’ for believing in a world where true love could exist did indeed find it. And the egotists fell in love one too many times, charging the bitterness they felt towards the rest of the world. So, from viewing our world and the people in it, one would see how love could be found in both the most obvious places and the most unexpected.

Apart from these types of people I had just described, there were ones like me. The strange heathens of the world who were afraid to love. The thought of having to tell someone this about me was something I had always dreaded, as what I would hear from someone would be along the lines of:

“Everyone has some fears when it comes to dating, none of that means you’re afraid to love.”  
“Trust me, it’s just that you haven’t met the right person yet.”  
“But if you’ve never fallen in love then how would you know.”

Or a more likely favorite of mine: “Freak”.

It is true that I myself had never had the pleasure (or horror in my case) of being infatuated with someone in such a way it could only be described as love. However, I thought my arguments were just as reasonable as someone who had fallen in love before, now learning to fear it. Having someone to love meant that you would be giving that person your heart because of the deep affection you felt for them. The complications to this were far too large and varied for me. Said person you love could not give you their heart as you had so delicately and lovingly given them yours, causing this love to be one sided. The person could shatter your heart, either accidentally or purposefully, both ways unpleasant. So much uncertainty made me uneasy, which was ironic as uncertainty about other, more mundane tasks/events did not.

The world I lived in was obsessed with the particular topic of love, this was because of what happened when love took over. Every time someone fell in love, and this is serious love, a black line would appear on a person’s wrist. Almost like a tattoo some would say, but, it would be a much more vibrant and a deep black. No scientist could truly explain how this could be possible and so at one point they stopped questioning and let it be. Although I still would have liked to know the answer myself. The one plot twist in this was that if a person fell out of love, the line would turn into a scar, a very visible one at that, as if a cruel reminder of the pain and failure that was behind it. My mom had one scar on her right wrist, she had told me and my siblings the story belonging to it when we were very young, so that we would have trouble remembering in our later years, which very much worked. From my hazy memory, it had something to do with a neighboring boy who she had a rather bumpy relationship with during her high school years, nothing apart from that I could remember.  
My dad was one of those people with no scars. Some friends found that respectable, others sad, and people like me hadn’t yet formed an opinion.

The reason this topic was once again invading my mind was because I was packing my one beaten down suitcase with everything I was going to need for the next few years. It was not much: a laptop, chargers, some clothes, shoes, and my notebooks. My parents had been frustrated with my lack of nostalgia for my childhood stuff and and how my notebooks were the only items I planned on cherishing. Finished packing, the only item left on my bed was my plane ticket, having already put my earphones and iPod in my jacket pocket. I glanced around my room which I wouldn’t be seeing for at least four and a half months and sighed; I was not prepared to leave.

“Tyler!” I heard my mom shout, “We won’t be waiting forever!”

“Coming.” I muttered, knowing full well she wouldn’t hear me.

Descending down the stairs I pondered on what university life would be like. That’s what the plane ticket was for, and the packing, yep, I was going to attend the University of Washington in Seattle which was 2,419.9 miles away from me give or take. It was also a 35 hour drive so I was thankful my family wasn’t so poor we couldn’t afford a plane ticket.  
My mom greeted me as I left the front door and ushered me to the car. My parents were going to drive me to the airport as they didn’t want to leave me just yet; I didn’t want to leave just yet either. 

“Are you sure one bag is enough for all your stuff?” My dad asked as I was placing my suitcase in the trunk. 

“I promise you it’s enough.” I assured them lazily. I was more interested in sleeping at that moment than anything else. And so the car journey to the airport began.

 

~ 

 

“You don’t need to walk me all the way to my flight, outside the airport is fine.” I did love my parents however I was 18, soon to be 19 so of course being very touchy with my parents was not as common as before.

“We don’t embarrass you that much do we?” My dad mockingly questioned turning in his seat to look at me.  
I responded with a strangled mix between a sigh and a groan causing him to laugh and turn back around. In my parents eyes, the reason for my tiresome and complaisant behavior over the past week was because of me not getting enough sleep as I had told them, which was actually true but that wasn’t the key point. I was afraid, tense, and jumpy. All because I was reluctant to leave Columbus, the place I lived in for almost 19 years; reluctant to go somewhere that was on the other side of the country.  
As our car drove closer to the airport my anxiety worsened to the point where I then started over analyzing every detail of my trip that could go wrong (which happened to be quite a few).  
Then our car stopped, and it was time for me to truly say goodbye.  
My dad got out my suitcase from the trunk; My mom was incoherently mumbling about what I could guess to be me.

“You know which flight you’re going on? When it leaves? How long the flight will be? When you arrive? At what time you’ll be at the University? Wh-“

“Flight AA107. 7:30pm. 4 and a half hours. 9pm. Probably around 10:30pm. See, I remember everything and have got this handled, you don’t need to worry so much.” I interjected with a smile before my dad could throw another question at me. His anxiety was steadily fueling my own.

He sighed, “You’re right son, will you text us when you land?”

“Of course.”

“Oh I’ll miss you!” My mom exclaimed as she threw her arms around my taller figure. After all hugs had been exchanged I pulled up the suitcase handle and walked towards the airport, waving until I was out of sight, wondering how the hell I was supposed to do this.

 

~

 

“Ticket and passport please?” Asked the lady standing at the departure gate, who I noticed had some bags under her eyes. I didn’t judge knowing full well I probably looked similar, or worse. 

After 5 minutes of getting through the tunnel and into the plane I could now sit down. I chose the window seat instead of the isle because my parents said it would be best to see where I was going to be living before I actually landed. The only thing I planned to do on the journey was sleep, so after about 25 minutes the plane had took off and was finally in the air, I could now sleep, hopefully not have my dreams filled with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure what this is but i'm hoping to carry on with it


End file.
